


Echo

by AxisMage



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick loves it all, Fucking Machines, Garth is impatient, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, Wally and Roy love to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Garth enlists Dick´s help as soon as Dick sets foot in the tower. Dick agrees, because what why on Earth would he say no to Garth? Turns out, not only Garth needs help, but Wally and Roy too. Except it´s not like they need real help, Dick is far too willing, Wally and Roy like watching and Garth is far too impatient for Dick´s convenience





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> And it´s me... again... trying to write smut... again. And failing... again. But I promise I tried XD! 
> 
> This is for cherrymiko´s [Dicktober day 18](https://anoncitomikolino.tumblr.com/post/179180594204/dicktober-kinktober-2k18-18-fucking-machine). Thank you for allowing me to write silly little things for your beautiful art ;A;! Ojalá te guste, cherry!

It´s not like Dick can say no to Garth. It´s not like Dick suspects Garth is up to something either because… it´s Garth. Then again, maybe that is the whole point, because if it had been Wally or Roy who came up to him and flat out-stated that they needed Dick´s help with what could be called an experiment, Dick would have been suspicious and asked more questions. As it is, Garth comes up to him as soon as he steps into the tower and asks for Dick´s assistance. Dick follows him without hesitating.

“So what are you working on?” Dick asks while he glances at Garth´s back as they walk down one of the many halls in the Tower and towards Roy´s workshop.

“An experiment,” Garth replies with a shrug.

Dick waits for more. Garth keeps walking. Dick decides to take off his domino. “An experiment… about what? For Atlantis?” he prompts.

Garth doesn´t hesitate on his steps. “More of a personal one.”

“Oh. Do I have the honor of being the first one you asked for help or are you asking me because everyone else refused to move their butts and lend you a hand?”

This time, Garth looks at him over his shoulder and flashes a small smile. “Interesting choice of words.”

Dick blinks. “What?”

Garth chuckles, shakes his head. They reach Roy´s workshop and Garth raises his hand to knock on the door.

“Come in!” Wally´s voice calls, and even after they step in and they find a grinning Wally spread out on the little old couch and Roy working on something at one of his tables, Dick still doesn’t get the slightest inkling that something might not be completely all right.

“So _we_ are helping you out with your experiment?” he asks, sounding amused and leaning his hip against the doorframe. Garth gives another smile and goes to join Wally on the couch. Roy turns around and grins even wider than Wally.

“Dick, thanks for coming. I knew if we sent Garth you wouldn’t refuse.”

“To help him out? Why would I?” Dick asks with a shrug, and narrows his eyes when Wally bursts out laughing and turns to Garth. “You didn’t _tell_ him, did you?”

“I asked him for help. He agreed.”

“But you didn’t tell him what _we_ needed help with.”

“I figured you or Roy could persuade him better than I.”

And now Dick gets this weird feeling in his stomach. He narrows his eyes even more and crosses his arms. “So Garth doesn´t need help.”

“He does,” Roy says. “Or rather… not help, and not just him. Actually, the three of us wanted to ask you something, been wanting to ask you for weeks now.”

Dick glances from Roy to his two friends sitting on the couch. His arms loosen up a little. “Okay? What can I do for you?” he asks, pronouncing each word carefully.

Wally is behind him in a blur, and Dick feels arms snake around his waist, a chin rest atop his shoulder. “Promise us you´ll give this a chance before you hit us all with one of your sticks and run out of here.”

“I would never do that to you.”

“Promise.” And the word is breathed against his neck before Wally presses his lips against Dick´s cheek, leaves a gentle and lingering trail of kisses down his neck to the skin he can reach over his suit.

Dick shivers ever so slightly, lets out a small laugh, then raises his eyebrows. “I promise. What´s up?”

Roy gets up from his chair. Garth gets up from the couch and goes to search for something on the farther side of the room. Dick leans against Wally´s chest and watches the two of them move. Roy ambles closer to the big… thing that was also there the last time Dick came into this room. It had been under a blanket then, it was under a blanket still. Roy hadn’t let him see what was underneath last time, but now he winks at Dick before pulling back the blanket. Dick barely registers the shine that comes from Garth´s direction or the hands that are currently moving up and down his chest once his eyes make sense of what has just been uncovered.

The fucking machine is not that big, and it isn´t chunky either. Not that Dick knows much about that type of… toys, but he knows for a fact that these type of machines tend to be larger and much more of a nuisance when it comes to taking up space, looking like they belong in a factory. The one he sees right now, though, it looks like the much younger, prettier, sassier and slender sister of the ones Dick has seen before.

 _Brother or sister?_ Dick thinks with both amusement and amazement as he watches Roy move back to his desk and then walk over to the machine with the dildo attachment in his hand. Roy catches Dick watching, and he laughs, rubs his hand across the toy.

“I think we all know how much you like big boys,” Roy says, and Wally gives an agreeing hum as his fingers hover over the hem of the upper part of his suit.

Dick´s mouth has gone dry, and he tries to remember how to breathe, tries to ignore the fact he feels something stirring low in his belly. His cock give an interested twitch as his eyes dart from the machine to the dildo Roy is holding. He can´t really tear his eyes away from the very long blue and white and grey toy. Dick hasn’t seen any dildo quite shaped liked that, with a fat head that leads down to an even thicker shaft, curved just perfectly that Dick wants to test it right now because he gets the feeling it´d be a very snug and utterly _perfect_ fit.

“You guys have really been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” he manages to whisper, letting out a gasp when Wally´s teeth graze the side of his neck, then his nape. All he gets from the other two men are smiles.

“Let´s just say I know you´ve been wanting to start a new training regime to increase your stamina,” Garth says. “And Wally had an idea. And Roy could build that idea.”

“We only want to help,” Roy says with a shrug, but Dick isn’t fooled by his innocent demeanor, especially because as he talks, Roy adjusts the toy on the machine so that when he pulls his hands away, it stays in place, curvy and thick and rubbery.

Dick´s mouth goes even drier when Roy proceeds to drag a soft pink couch that had been in Wally´s room and places it in front of the machine.

“To help,” he echoes.

“If you will let us, of course,” Garth says as he approaches holding something in his hands, and Dick knows he means it. Dick knows that whatever they planned – though it´s pretty obvious at this point – won´t go through if he doesn´t want it and agree with it. Dick knows that while Wally is currently holding him tight as if afraid he´ll flee, if he pulls away and decides to walk out, Wally will let him go not one of them will stop him or try to drag him back inside.

That knowledge is comforting. At the same time, it´s thrilling. As thrilling as the damn toy that looks so soft Dick _has_ to try out the texture himself.

“Well, boys, I can´t really let your efforts go to waste. Not when you´ve gone to so much trouble to help me,” he says, tongue flicking over his lower lip, and laughs when the air in the room feels lighter and he feels Wally´s grip tighten.

Wally doesn’t stay holding him. He changes position between the first and third kiss, Dick isn´t sure when. One moment, Wally´s hands are the ones settled around his waist. Next, Garth is the one nipping at his neck and trailing his hands down his thighs while Roy is tilting his head to one side to kiss him, and kiss him he does, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and exploring him deeply, roughly. It makes Dick shiver, moan when Roy pulls back for a second only to come in later for another kiss, and that´s when he feels Garth´s hands settle on the back of his knees.

Garth pulls up with ease, and Dick´s feet are now off the ground, knees pulled against his chest. Garth holds him steady, Roy breaks the kiss, and Dick has time to see Wally stand between his legs and drop to his knees before Roy picks up what Garth had been holding before. He kisses Dick again, then slides the blindfold over Dick´s eyes.

Dick swallows hard as soon as everything turns dark, and he opens his mouth to make a comment on it, but he hears the sound of leather, followed by the pressing of something round and cool to his mouth. His lips part and the ball slides inside. He then feels Roy secure the gag at the back of his head and finger the blindfold.

“Not too tight?” Garth asks, and the only thing too tight right now are Wally´s hands on his hips.

Dick shakes his head, gets a light nip at the side of his neck for an answer. Wally´s hands start moving, caressing the thighs Garth is effortlessly holding, sliding up to his stomach and chest before moving down again and settle on his groin. His palm strokes lightly over Dick´s already half-hard cock once, then twice, settles right where his suit clings tighter than normal and starts rubbing, almost massaging with the goal to do anything but ease the tension out.

Dick shifts, tries to move his hips against Wally´s hands, but it´s not easy to break Garth´s grip, and when he starts raising his hands, Roy breathes out a laugh and takes his hands.

“Didn’t think it´d be so easy, did you, Dick?” Roy whispers, and their lips meet again, Garth pushes his legs forward so only Dick´s back is leaning against him. Roy moves away, then a soft and padded surface circles Dick´s wrist, there´s the twinkle of metal, then his other hand is circled. Roy pulls his hands back and Dick´s arms drop, tense. Despite the chain holding the cuffs together being considerably long, Dick can´t bring his hands to the front.

Dick wants to at least try and mumble out how this isn’t going to be easy already, but he´s too busy trying to stop Wally´s teasing and focusing on something past the blood now roaring in his ears. Of course, the blood is also roaring and rushing its way down to other places, and Wally knows it, keeps rubbing him over his suit.

“Will you do it already?” Garth mutters, and Dick notices his voice comes out deeper than usual.

Dick tilts his head back. He doesn’t bother to try and speak. Instead, he rubs his nose against Garth´s neck and shifts in his arms. Garth´s lips meet his cheek a second later.

“I didn’t say that because you´re heavy. You´re actually the perfect shape and size to carry,” he says, and Dick manages a huff. He opens his mouth around the gag to try and mumble something about no more worrying for Garth´s well-being, but before he can, Wally laughs.

“I´ve dreamed of doing this at least once,” he whispers. “And I don’t think I´m the only one.”

Wally pulls at his suit.. There´s the sound of fabric ripping, and Dick moans when the cold hits his legs, lets out another sound when Wally´s hands tear right through his underwear as well. The cool breeze hits his already hard cock, and then there are warm hands sliding over his skin, fingers wrapping around his length, then more fingers sliding down his balls to his entrance.

“Let´s get you ready for training once and for all,” Wally says, and his voice too, is deeper.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick isn’t sure whose fingers are inside him right now. He knows Wally is the one by his head, stroking his hair. He knows their scents, but he doesn’t know their fingers well enough to know who is sliding two fingers knuckle deep inside him and whose fingers are stroking his cock.

Dick groans and tries to turn his head from one side to the other, but Wally holds his face steady, so Dick squirms on the silly pinch couch instead of moaning, and a hand lands on his hip, someone squeezes him hard and both fingers slide out of him.

“Stay still, Dick,” Garth says, and Dick freezes, his hips jerk once, but then he relaxes against the couch. A few heartbeats go by before he´s being masturbated again and more lube is poured against his entrance. He waits for them, waits for the fingers to slip inside, and they come soon after, except now it´s three instead of two.

His back arches, he tries to say something through the gag, stops when the fingers threated to stop moving inside him. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax where he´s lying, tries to focus on Wally´s fingers kneading through his hair. The fingers inside him start moving again, and Dick settles or tilting his head back, enjoys the stimulation that is already becoming too much.

“You´re not close, are you?” Garth asks. The question is followed by gentler, softer strokes, and now Dick knows who is doing what. He shakes his head and sucks in a deep breath.

“Good,” Garth says, and he resumes his stroking, Roy´s fingers keep moving. A fourth digit slides in, and Dick gasps, feels his toes curl when the lube-soaked fingers spread inside him, opening up, making sure he´s prepared for what´s to come.

Apparently, Roy thinks he´s ready, given he pulls his fingers out and talks to Garth. “Move him a bit further down the couch, will you.”

Garth complies, stops stroking him and grabs Dick by the hips, move him down the couch until Roy lets out a hum of approval.

“Perfect,” Roy says, and then someone is leaning over him, trailing a hand down his cheek.

“Spread your legs a bit more, Dick,” Garth says. “Keep them spread and pull them against your chest. Can you do that for us?”

“Can you keep it up long enough for us to get a good view?” Roy adds, and Dick lets out a laugh, one that is followed by a knowing chuckle from Wally.

“Start it up, Roy,” he says, and Dick settles down on the couch, as comfortable as possible with his hands behind his back. He hears footsteps, then the almost silent whir of the machine. He stretches his legs before pulling them against his chest, rocks back and feels a small smile appear on his face through the gag.

The smile disappears as soon as he feels the lubed up tip of the dildo press against his ass, pushing gently and then pulling back, giving Dick a few seconds to shift so the next time he feels the soft rubber press almost directly against him. A shiver makes his way down his spine, and he shifts again. The next time the dildo presses against him, he knows he´s got the perfect angle.

The head pushes inside him with relative ease thanks to Roy´s fingers lubing him up before. Still, Dick can´t help but moan at the constant and utterly exquisite feeling of something so big making its way inside oh so slowly, can´t help but move his hips farther down when he makes it past the head and the round shaft gives him no choice but opening up even more. It´s bigger than it looked, the texture rubs Dick in all the right ways, and he makes little sounds through the gag that stop when the dildo pulls away. He slumps against the couch, but before he can draw enough breath to even try and protest, the dildo presses against his hole again, sliding inside, going deeper. He groans, arches his back and grumbles when the toy pulls back. That infuriatingly slow rhythm stretches on for what feels like an eternity, up until he´s making almost pathetic sounds behind the gag and his hands claw helplessly at the space between his fingers and the couch.

“Faster?” Roy´s voice calls out.

Dick tries to say something. _Yes. Faster. Harder._ Dick still hasn’t felt the toy go deep enough. Dick wants more. He can take more. He hasn´t felt full yet.

“Faster,” Wally and Garth say at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

There is something utterly perverse about liking the current scene so much. Garth isn’t sure how to put it into words, mostly because it´s not like he´s done something similar before. The fact that he partook in the planning of this, enjoys watching, feels slightly guilty about it and that guilt adds a bit of thrill to it all seems nothing but… perverse to him.

Not that he would want this to stop.

Garth´s eyes skid away from Dick to focus on Wally on Roy, and his lips twitch when he sees their faces, the way they seem to be hypnotized by Dick´s every little movement or sound. He also sees the way their hands move over their own cocks, hard and urgent. He listens to the sounds they make, he notices the gleam in their eyes, and it´s really easy to guess what is going on through their heads, probably because it´s exactly what´s going through his own mind.  Except that Garth doesn´t feel like his own hand will be enough.

Dick lets out a soft and urgent sound, and Garth draws his attention back to him, lets his teeth sink into his lower lip at the sight. Dick´s forehead glistens with sweat under the lights, and his already messy hair sticks to his skin in places the blindfold doesn´t cover. Even with the gag and blindfold on, Garth can see just how flushed he is, how the redness in his cheeks covers not only his neck but the tips of his ears as well.

His eyes travel down Dick´s body, and there´s that thrill again that makes him smile at the fact that the Nightwing symbol is still untouched. In fact, every part of the suit remains untouched – including Dick´s boots – but not the area around his groin. No, Wally made sure to rip that fabric apart hard enough that the remnants hang off the edge of the couch and sway from side to side as Dick moves. Because if Dick is doing something, is moving.

Garth is actually fascinated with the fact that Dick hasn´t brought his legs down. He has kept them against his chest the whole time, his hands behind his back as he rolls his hips and the machine pushes the dildo deep inside him. The sounds of rubber hitting flesh are lewd, the sounds trying to come from Dick´s mouth even more so. He is enjoying being fucked by the machine, every change in the rhythm pulls an actual scream from him. Dick seems to calm down a bit only when the machine reaches the farthest point of its stroke, when almost every bit of the toy is sheathed inside him.

Garth continues to watch, swallows hard when the rhythm increases even more with the press of a button on the small remote Roy is holding. Dick jumps, and his long moan travels across the room clearly. He lets his head drop against the couch, and his legs shake, start moving down for the first time since this started.

Garth hears Roy gasp, Wally curse, but he doesn´t look at them. Instead, he keeps his attention on Dick as he pulls away from the wall he´d been leaning against. He enjoys the view for a couple more minutes, watches as Dick´s legs keep on lowering more and more.

He moves forward when Dick´s boots hit the couch. “Turn it off,” he calls in a rather distracted tone.

There´s shifting behind him. Wally seems too far gone to say anything. Roy manages to let out a laugh, speak in a bare whisper. “You just can´t enjoy the simple stuff, can you?”

“No,” Garth replies, and he hears the machine turn off not long after. Dick shivers from head to toe and he moans in protest under the gag. The shaking in his legs and arms is evident up close. Then Garth is there, hooking his arms under Dick´s knees and pulling farther down the couch.

Dick yelps, freezes… then a laugh bubbles out from his lips. Garth leans over him, presses his lips against Dick´s ear. “Can I?”

Dick laughs again, tilts his head to one side, then the other, trying to find the best angle to face Garth. He presses their foreheads together, the blindfold grazing Garth´s nose.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick manages to get out, the words muffled, barely there, but there is no mistaking the shaky and urgent tone. “Yes, Garth, _yes._ ”

Garth undoes his pants and pulls himself out, gives himself a few strokes. The touch of his own hand draws a moan out of him, and he realizes he might not have been as unhappy as he had thought. just watching He slides his hands under Dick´s legs, leaning over him again and pushing his legs against his chest until Dick is once again bent in half and gasping underneath him.

“Maybe we should take this off,” Garth says, then reaches up to fiddle with the blindfold. The cloth falls seconds later, and Dick´s darkened and heavy-lidded blue eyes meet his. Dick offers him a weak smile more with his eyes than his lips, then his eyes dart downwards to where Garth´s abdomen presses against his erection, and then he smiles with his eyes again.

“You don´t even need the supposed training. You can go on for hours, can´t you?” Garth mumbles, and doesn´t give Dick time to answer. He pushes moves his hips, and they both groan when he slides inside his warm and slick hole in a quick and deep thrust.

Dick´s hands convulse behind his back, his body jerks and his eyes close. He mumbles something Garth doesn´t understand, and Garth starts moving his hips, finding a rhythm that´s fast, and rough enough for Dick. Garth knows he´s not as big as the toy Dick had been enjoying, but he makes sure to move and hit the spots Dick likes while one of his hands takes Dick´s cock between his fingers and strokes. Garth likes seeing the way Dick moves underneath him, glares at him with those dark eyes and tries to push back his legs when Garth stops moving his hips or his fingers or even when he slows down. He keeps his eyes on Dick´s face while he moves. As he feels his climax approach. When he notices Dick is about to come he leans in to press their foreheads together once more, thrusts into him deeper and slides his lips down to Dick´s neck right before Dick´s cum hits his fingers and both their shirts.

Dick whimpers under him, continues to squirm and squeeze Garth inside him, and it doesn’t take long before Garth is digging his teeth into Dick´s neck and emptying himself inside him, collapsing on top of him and licking the marks he´d just left on the smooth golden skin.

They stay like that for a while, and then Wally´s laugh rings out, followed by Roy´s.

“Well that´s just unfair,” he says. “Dick, you owe us for that.”

Dick´s eyes open to slits, and he turns his head, tries to talk. Garth reaches up to undo the gag, and when the leather band falls, Dick works his lips a few seconds before laughing.

“I owe you? You guys owe me a new suit,” he calls out hoarsely.

Wally snorts. Roy hisses. “A new suit? A full new suit? Bet it´s almost as expensive as the one Batman wears,” he says, dismayed.

“Maybe,” Dick replies sounding amused.

Wally snorts again. Roy comes into view and walks to stand next to him, runs his hands through Dick´s hair. “That´s a yes. Even if the three of us pitch in, it´s going to be expensive. Although, if that´s the case, we might as well enjoy the suit a bit more.”

Dick raises both eyebrows. Garth raises his head from Dick´s chest, looking interested.

“You have any other ideas?” Dick asks.

Roy smiles. “Maybe.”

Wally´s hand shoots up. “Count me in, for whatever Roy has in mind.”

Garth raises a hand. Roy raises his own. Dick snorts, thinks about it, then laughs. “Count me in too, but drop the silly excuses and just say you want to have sex with me,” he says, far too amused for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like leaving links
> 
> [Here´s](https://www.extremerestraints.com/the-extreme-plow-fucking-machine.html)the link to the fucking machine  
> [Here´s](https://bad-dragon.com/products/echo) the link to the dildo used
> 
> And... Garth took over this fic at the end, I apologize for that ;A;! I hope I did my research well. And also, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake *offers flowers around
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
